


It couldn't be more perfect

by Ebeal4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebeal4/pseuds/Ebeal4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Bellamy and Clarke, their family and their friends. </p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction and it's basically just bellarke fluff so I hope you all enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the sunlight fell through the window, immersing the hut in a warm orange glow, Clarke shifted the covers up over her face and shuffled further down the bed. She did not want to get out of bed today. But as the early morning sun began to warm up the room she groaned and began to emerge from the bed sheets.

“Morning Princess.”

She rolled over on to her left side and sighed at the sight of Bellamy next to her, the light reflecting off his brown curly hair, making him look as handsome as ever. She never got tired of seeing his face on a morning and she was pretty sure she never would.

“Hey. Did I wake you?” she replied whilst shifting into a more comfortable position so she could enjoy the sight.

“Maybe.” A smirk started to form on his mouth. “I don’t mind, it’s worth it to see you in this light.”

Clarke felt a little flustered, which was strange that she would still feel like that after all the years she’s known, and loved, Bellamy Blake.

She bit her lip and dipped her head behind her arm. “Don’t say stuff like that! You know how I get.” She was laughing now, nervous to be seen under the admiration that Bellamy had always reserved for her.

“I know Princess.” He shuffled closer so their faces were just inches apart. Looking into her eyes he whispered “that’s why I do it.” He was smirking now. That all too familiar smirk she’d grown to love.

He turned on to his back and sighed. “We should probably get up now, stuff to do. We can’t all sit around basking in the sunlight.” He moved to get out of bed but Clarke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“No, don’t leave, ten minutes that’s all we need.” He saw a spark of mischief in her eyes and she knew she had him. He twisted in his spot and leant back onto the bed, laying Clarke back down as he did.

“And what do we need 10 minutes for, Princess?”

“This.” She pulled herself up to him, one hand tangled in his hair the other cupped on his cheek. She kissed him slowly at first. They both stayed there for a moment, immersed in each other. Then Bellamy brought his hand up and stroked the curly blonde locks out of Clarke’s hair. Breaking away from each other, they stared into each other’s eyes. Clarke loved these moments. The simple ones. The times when the world around them disappeared and there was nothing left but Bellamy and Clarke. Tangled together, never letting go.

Clarke began to smile, warmth filling up her cheeks. Bellamy was stroking Clarkes head softly, combing through her golden waves. He loved Clarkes hair, always had. Her perfect locks had contributed to him nick naming her _Princess_ and he never got tired of running his fingers through it, especially when he saw how much she enjoyed it.

“I still can’t get over Raven and Wicks dinner party tonight.” Clarke laughed thinking back to the monthly meetings they all had. They would all gather together once a month, Clarke and Bellamy, Raven and Wick, Octavia and Lincoln, jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper, taking it turns to host a dinner party. Most of the time they ended up in heated games of charades or debates on who had the funniest story of Jasper and Monty’s antics but now and then they’d get together and remember the lives of those who they had lost. Finn often cropped up and he wasn’t now the awkward topic that made the room go silent, he was the friend they had lost, the spacewalker they’ll never forget and it brought them closer as a group, united them in memories and love. They were a family after all. But last night was something altogether. Octavia and Lincoln had announced that they were expecting a baby and the group had erupted in a mass of congratulations and fights over who gets to be the godparent and who gets to name the child.

Bellamy shuffled so he laid on his side, propping his elbow up and leaning on his hand.

“Yeah I definitely didn’t expect to be told I’m gonna be an uncle.”

“I’m so happy for O, her and Lincoln will make perfect parents and wow that kid will be strong willed.” She chuckled at the thought of their child storming round with all the power and strength both parents so evidently had.

Bellamy cleared his throat. “Hey you know after we take care of that little errand today-’’

“Urgh don’t remind me Bell.” Clarke pulled her arm over her face, covering her eyes. Bellamy pulled her arm back down and entwined his hands with hers. He could spend hours tracing her finger tips and palms. He was amazed by the way her hands fit perfectly in his and how they were half the size of his.

“No listen, I was thinking we could go up to the lake and spend a few hours up there? I know how much you like it and we could take some food and make a day of it.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke was looking him square in the eyes, her expression soft and full of love. “I’d love that.” And with that she brought herself over him so she was laying on top of Bellamy. She leaned in close enough so her hair rested on his chest and kissed him with all the passion she had. He reciprocated and bought her hand to her face, moving away her hair and pulling her closer to him. She pulled back and stared at him, an idea coming into her head.

“You Know, we still have roughly around 5 minutes before we have to get up. We could always-“

Both their heads whipped round to look at the door which had just been flung open. A small, blonde haired-brown eyes little girl was standing in the doorway, teddy bear in hand.

“Mummy, Daddy. Is it time to get up yet?”

Clarke looked at Bellamy, he looked at the little girl with the same amount of love he looked at Clarke with.

“Yes sweetie it is.” And with that Bellamy was off the bed scooping up their little girl wrapping her in his arms resulting in a warm giggle from her.

Clarke took the scene in and sighed. This was her life, and it couldn’t be more perfect.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke threw on her clothes and headed out the door into their kitchen. They lived in a reasonably good sized hut which had been built after the war had finished and due to both her and Bellamy’s respective roles within camp, had all the home comforts they could need. She switched on the grill that Raven had rigged up for them and began making breakfast. She turned around to look at Bellamy and their daughter and couldn’t help just watching them for a while. Bellamy was sat with Lilly on his knee whilst she was telling him about her dream she had.

“-and then the space princess married the prince and they loved each other lots. Like you and Mummy.” She giggled at the last part pointing her little fingers towards the both of us.

Bellamy turned her to face him. “We do love each other lots and do you know who else we love?” Lilly turned her head towards Clarke with a quizzical expression. “You!” Bellamy shouted. Lilly jumped off Bellamy’s lap and ran into the bedroom, giggling as she went.

“Lilly, come here sweetie.” Clarke walked to the table and bent down to her daughter’s height. “What’s happening today?” Clarke asked her, taking her hands in hers, lily grabbed hold off Clarkes thumbs. It was a habit she’d had since she was a baby and Clarke was so happy she had never grown out of it, it made Clarke feel warm and peaceful when she did it.

“School?” Lilly looked between Bellamy and Clarke with an excitable look.

Bellamy got up and joined them at the table lifting Lilly into his arms. “That’s right, you excited?” Lilly looked to be thinking it over and then her eyes lit up. “Will uncle jasper be there?”

Clarke rested her head on Bellamy’s shoulder and stroked Lilly’s hair. “He will. But Mummy and Daddy won’t be there with you. Is that alright?” Clarke waited in anticipation for the response. It’s what she’d been worrying about, whether or not Lilly would be ok with not having either of them there. Bellamy and Clarke were fiercely protective people at the best of times but when it came to their daughter the worry was constant.

“Will you be there to pick me up?” Lilly wrapped her hand around a lock of Clarke’s hair and twiddled it in her tiny hands.

“Of course we will sweetie. And then you can tell us about all the fun stuff you did all day ok?” Bellamy kept a constant eye on both Clarke and Lilly, watching for their reactions.

Her face began to light up and she wiggled out of Bellamy’s grip and ran off into her room.

“I take that as a yes then.” Bellamy laughed. He took Clarke into his arms and held her close. He felt her release a long breath and then pull back to look him in the eyes. “I’m gonna really need that trip to the lake today.”

Bellamy let her go. “I’ll go pack a bag ready.”

Clarke really was the luckiest girl alive, she thought. She had a perfect little daughter, Perfect friends and the most perfect fiancée. As soon as Clarkes mind had gotten onto that subject she felt her heart fall a little bit. Bellamy had proposed a few months before she’d discovered she was pregnant. Being that they were both quite young they agreed to wait until the baby had come and they had settled into family life but now, four and a half years down the line, they were still not married. Most of it was due to lack of time or resources which was saddening in itself, both of them were so desperately in love it didn’t make sense for them not to be married already.

Clarke wondered into Lilly’s room and began getting her dressed for school. She dressed her in a little grey, cotton dress Maya had made for her. She combed through her golden hair and began neatly braiding it into two little plaits. Clarke turned her around and made a big show about how beautiful her daughter looked and then sent her into the other room to show Bellamy.

Clarke pulled her shoes on and shouted through the corridor. “Right I’m just going to the med bay I won’t be long.”

“Yep ok then, I’ll give Lilly her breakfast.” Bellamy shouted back through.

Clarke walked out the front door and into camp. People smiled and waved at her like they usually did and when she got to the med bay she found it to be unusually quiet.

“Hello?” she poked her head through the door “mum?”

Abbey Griffin popped up from behind her medical supplies cupboard. “Clarke? I thought you didn’t start until later?”

Abbey was knelt on the floor organising her supplies which was strange considering that normally by this time of the day the med bay had a steady line of people waiting for check-ups and treatments.

“I’m not but I thought I’d come in and see that everything was set for the day.”

Abbey narrowed her eyes at Clarke and said “Clarke honey, what’s wrong? Wait, don’t answer that, it’s Lilly’s first day of school, now I understand.”

She led Clarke over to the seats and took her hands. Clarke sighed.

“It’s just nerve-wracking right? Like my little baby is all grown up and she’s off into the world all by herself.”

Abbey laughed. “That’s the exact same way I felt when I dropped you off for your first day at school. It’s hard, it really is. But then I picked you up and you told me about your day and how you’d drawn the stars and I had you in my arms and you were still my little baby.”

Clarke smiled at the idea of herself drawing the stars. “Thanks mum. That really makes me feel better.”

They both stood and Abbey pulled her daughter into her arms. “It’s what I’m here for. Hey, why don’t you take the whole day off? We’re not that busy and you and Bellamy could do with the day to yourselves.”

“Well if you’re sure mum?”

“I’m sure. Now go on otherwise your daughter will be late on her first day!”

Clarke suddenly realised the time and ran back to their hut. Just as she was about to go in she stopped in the doorway. She could hear Bellamy talking to Lilly in a soft, loving voice and she certainly didn’t want to ruin the moment so she poked her head round the corner and watched them silently.

Bellamy was sat on the sofa with Lilly curled up in his arms. She was playing with something around her neck. It was silver and small and oh- Clarke’s heart rate slowed down as she recognised what it was.

“Now this was a present left for you by our friend Finn and he wanted you to have it when you were old enough.” Bellamy was speaking quietly and calmly. Although Finn and Bellamy didn’t always get along they still respected each other and classed each other as friends. Clarke had almost forgotten about the necklace he’d made Lilly the day she was born. It was a delicate metal flower hung around a silver chain, just like the one he had made for both Raven and Clarke. It was a beautiful necklace and he said he’d give it to Lilly once she was old enough. That was shortly before the accident happened and even after he’d gone, neither of them could bare to give away the necklace. They kept it all these years knowing that when the time came, it’d be the perfect way to remember him.

“It’s so pretty and shiny!” Lilly squealed. Bellamy was breathing into her head as he secured the clasp around her neck and sat back. At this point Clarke came out of her thoughts and she wiped away the tears that had been beginning to form. _No_ she thought. _I will not cry today, pull it together Clarke._

“Right then! Who’s ready to go?” she strolled in like she hadn’t been listening the whole time and Bellamy and Lilly got up from their seats. Lilly came hurrying over to Clarke showing her the necklace.

“Look mummy. I got a present!”

Clarke smiled at her beautiful little daughter. “And what a beautiful present it is.” She looked up towards Bellamy and they both had a silent understanding. He grabbed Lilly’s right hand and Clarke grasped her left and together they walked out the house, into camp and up towards the camp school.

Bellamy and Clarke swung Lilly by her arms as she jumped over rocks and flowers, all the while giggling happily to herself. They were all laughing and smiling as they came up to the school building.

As soon as the inhabitants of camp had begun making families and it became evident that they were staying securely in camp this time, there felt a need to build a school for the children to go to. It was run by their dear friends Jasper and Maya who taught the children survival skills, history, art and more often when Jasper was in charge, they played games.

“Why hello there little miss Blake, here for you first day?” Jasper was stood outside the front door welcoming the children. There were only maybe three or four kids starting today but all together the school happily accommodated around 20 children, some from the ark inhabitants and some born from the 100.

Lilly ran over to Jasper and gave him a hug. She’d grown up with all of Clarke and Bellamy’s friends constantly being around and she was certain that they were uncle and aunts. Maya came from the classroom, greeted them and then looked behind Clarke and Bellamy.

“Here they are, we should’ve guessed they’d be last to turn up.” She laughed.

Running up the trail to the school was Raven, with Wick following behind her. Charlie, their son, was hanging onto his dads back with the same cheeky grin, which he’d inherited from both his parents, plastered on his face.

“Sorry we’re late but someone,” Raven glanced at her son “decided he didn’t want to eat his breakfast but he would actually much rather throw it.”

“I have no idea where he got the idea from.” Wick insisted looking at Raven. Raven turned back to talk to Maya and Wick gave Charlie a high five.

Jasper laughed and checked the time. “Right then shall we start? You ready kids?”

Clarke and Bellamy bent down to Lilly’s height and she grabbed Clarke’s hand, the other fiddling with the necklace around her neck. “Have a wonderful day sweetie, we’ll be back to get you later and then you can tell us about your day.” Bellamy straightened her dress and stroked her face. Lilly hugged him and then turned to Clarke. _Oh god. Here it goes._

She kissed her mum on the cheek and let go of her thumb. She gave them a glowing smile and then ran into the classroom, dragging Charlie along with her.

Bellamy straightened up first, taking a deep breath and then pulling Clarke up with him. He turned her towards him and he kissed her. She kissed him back, placing her hands around his waist and pulling back to bury her head in his shoulder.

“She’s not just going to stop needing us as parents you know?” Bellamy stroked Clarkes head soothingly.

“I know.” And Clarke did know because as long as she had Bellamy by her side and her daughter with her, nothing could ever truly be bad.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was hot today and as Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Wick made their way back through camp, Bellamy couldn’t help noticing how relaxed it was. People were sat out admiring the forest around them, spotting birds in the sky and smelling the flowers that had begun to bloom. The sun showed no sign of cooling down any time soon so today would be the perfect day to take Clarke to the lake. They’d both been worried about taking Lilly to school but now that it was done, it was Bellamy’s job to make sure Clarke was ok.

Raven slowed the pace down and tipped her head towards the sky. “This heat is amazing! I wonder how long it will last.” She looked at Wick with a smile. Bellamy was glad those two had found each other. A few months before Clarke had fallen pregnant Raven had announced that she and Wick were expecting and the entire camp had been overjoyed for them. Now, Lilly and Charlie had grown up together and become the best of friends so everything had worked out perfectly.

Bellamy turned to ask Clarke if she’d sorted out whatever it was she visited the med bay for but was stopped in his tracks, unable to form any sort of logical sentence. Clarke had wondered over to the edge of camp where flowers and shrubs made a wall around them. He was struck by her beauty, the way she leant over the bush, breathing flowers. The way her eyes lit up at these small delicate objects. Sun beams burst through the trees and illuminated her hair, transforming it into a halo of golden curls. She turned away from the bush just in time to find Bellamy watching her and her eyes locked with his, and she smirked. Clarke, better than anyone, knew the effect they had on each other and she knew how to drive Bellamy crazy.

They continued walking back through camp. “Ready for our trip then?” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she fell into him, moving her arms around his back. They started to walk towards camp, knowing that if they wanted a good amount of time at the lake they would have to set off now.

Clarke tilted her head up to look at him. “You have no idea how ready I am to jump in that lake, Bell.” He laughed, it was the exact same thing he’d been thinking.

“Alright but we’ll have to bring a change of clothes.” they had arrived back at their home already.

Clarke let go of his waist and pulled him in the house by his hand. “Or we could, I don’t know, not?” There it was again, that mischievous glint she got in her eyes, the one that drove him mad.

Bellamy let her go and they began collecting supplies for the lake. Bellamy packed a weapon just in case and Clarke shoved some bandages into her pack. “Just in case” she said. He nodded and they headed out door. Bellamy took note of how fast the air was getting warmer and more humid realising it could mean a storm was on its way and as they set off, it wasn’t long before they had shed their jackets and were both down to the thin T shirts. The lake wasn’t far away, a half an hours walk at best, but it was down a large hill and the trek wasn’t the easiest, so Bellamy and Clarke held on to each other’s hands, there for support if either of them needed it.

As the forest became denser, it began to get cooler and Bellamy was thankful for the thick leaves that were blocking the light. God he couldn’t wait to get to that lake.

“So,” Clarke began. They were both a little out of breath due to the terrain so she spoke slower. “Octavia’s coming to the med bay tomorrow so me and mum can check her and the baby are doing well, so that should be good. I still can’t believe Lilly’s going to have a little cousin!”

Bellamy laughed “I know, she already told me that she hopes it’s a girl so she can go flower picking with her.”

“I heard you this morning by the way.” Clarke squeezed his hand tighter. “I heard you giving her the necklace Finn made.”

He gave her a sad smile. “It’s what he wanted, and she loved it.”

They carried on in silence for a few minutes, both remembering Finn. Bellamy didn’t think of Finn as the guy who screwed around Clarke anymore, he remembered him as the peace maker, the good guy who strived for what was right. His death had rocked the camp but in a time of darkness and sadness, their beautiful daughter had been born and he could never be sad again now that he had his family.

Just as the ground began getting flatter, Bellamy heard water running. His favourite part of the lake was by far the waterfall. He remembered when they had first moved to camp and found the lake. The way the water mist got caught in the breeze and created a natural cooling system around the lake making it look serene and heavenly, it was only natural he’d brought Clarke here to propose to her.

As they settled at the edge of the clearing laying their blanket down on the grass, Clarke began un-lacing her boots and throwing them to the side. She was soon out of her clothes and down to her under garments pulling her hair out of the braid she’d put it in. Bellamy looked at her and laughed.

“What? Bell, stop laughing!” she came over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“You really weren’t joking when you said you were desperate to get in the water, huh?”

“Absolutely not.” She tugged on the hem of his shirt and he followed her lead, pulling it up over his head. She moved away from him and he instantly missed the closeness. As Bellamy undressed down to his shorts, Clarke stood by the edge of the lake looking into the pristine blue water. Bellamy saw his chance and before she’d even had chance to spot him, he was coming up behind her and sweeping her into his arms.

“Hey!” she yelled “Bellamy, put me down!”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow “If you’re sure that’s what you want Princess.”

A look of realisation appeared in Clarkes eyes just as Bellamy flung her into the water. She remerged with a look of death on her face, making Bellamy’s smile falter.

“Bellamy Blake” Bellamy swallowed, wow that girl could do a good pouty face. “You better get in the lake with me or so help me I’ll-”.

Before she had chance to finish Bellamy had dived into the lake near her and was coming up for air. The lake wasn’t too deep that he couldn’t stand up but it was up to his chest which meant Clarke had a slightly harder time trying to stay afloat. He moved over to her and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

“You good?” he asked. She nodded, leaning in to kiss him. Bellamy savoured the moment, he always did. She pulled back and released a long breath. He moved a lock of hair from her face and twiddled it round his finger. The waterfall mist had made Clarke’s hair go seriously curly and he buried his hand in her hair before pulling her in and kissing her once more. After some time they broke apart and Clarke unwrapped herself from Bellamy and kicked her feet through the water, trying to stay afloat. Once they had discovered the lake and had been in the water for the first time, Clarke had vowed to herself she would learn how to swim properly. On the Ark, water was far too precious for baths so Clarke found the new found unlimited supply to be quite endearing.

“We did it Bell. We got Lilly off to school and she was… fine.” She said the last word with an immense amount of relief and Bellamy shared the exact feeling.

“You know, some could say we just aced another parenting milestone, I think were fairly good at this thing.”

Clarke let out a hearty laugh and Bellamy smiled. One of his favourite things to do was make Clarke laugh. After all the sadness and heart ache they had both been through, Bellamy felt a sense of accomplishment when he fought through that and let in the happiness.

“Yeah but Bellamy” her face fell serious “You know what the next obstacle is.” He knitted his eyebrows in confusion and then realisation hit.

“Nope. Don’t say it. Don’t even mention it.” He tried to cover Clarke’s mouth but she wriggled free. Looking up at him with wide eyes she whispered “Her first boyfriend.” Clarke began to laugh hysterically at the look of terror that flashed across Bellamy’s face. She moved closer to him and cupped his face in her hand.

“Don’t worry, hopefully it’s a long way off.” He seemed to relax at that idea and moved through the water, dragging Clarke with him, over to the edge of the lake. It was shallower here so Clarke didn’t have to struggle too much to keep her head above the water. They both tilted their head’s up when the sun disappeared behind a cloud, taking with it the warmth and the light. Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to him, enveloping her in his arms. Clarke rested her head on his chest but then pulled away so she could talk to Bellamy.

“Oh I almost forgot to tell you, it’s our turn to hold the dinner party next week.” Bellamy smiled at the thought, finally they could choose a card game which maybe they had a chance of winning, because let’s face it when you’re up against a group of mechanics, engineers and biochemists, it can be a little hard to win at their games.

“Yeah I was thinking that mum could have Lilly for the night and we could all take a trip up to the cliffs and have a picnic under the stars instead? You know mark the date of Finn…” she couldn’t finish the sentence but he knew what she would say. Next week would mark the date when the accident had occurred and Finn had passed away.

He shifted her in his arms so he could see her properly. God she was beautiful, and very distracting.

“I think that’s a perfect idea Princess.” And with that Bellamy was kissing Clarke. It was a kiss full of passion and love, respect and loyalty. It was perfect. Clarke pulled away and stared into Bellamy’s eyes.

“Bellamy, I love you so much. With all my heart, I don’t think I could ever not love you.”

Bellamy’s heart rate sky rocketed and he was consumed with his feelings for Clarke, his Clarke. The breathtakingly beautiful, kind hearted and strong woman he’d loved since he’d set eyes on her. The mother of his child he knew he couldn’t live without. He picked up Clarke and carried her from the lake, laying her on their blanket. Their lips didn’t break apart for more than a few seconds and Bellamy slowed down whilst he placed gentle kisses down Clarkes neck. She grabbed his hair and pulled him even closer. Bellamy pulled back and took in the sight of his fiancée. That would definitely be the first thing he changed. Bellamy couldn’t wait anymore, Clarke had to be his wife as soon as possible.

“I love you, Clarke. And I’ll never stop loving you.”

They fell back together and time seemed to stop still for them. Everything around them, the waterfall, the wind, the birds, nothing mattered in that moment. Nothing but Bellamy and Clarke. Together as one. United for a lifetime and never leaving each other’s sides.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I was in a very creative mood tonight so here is chapter 4 straight away. hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 

Clarke had dozed off next to Bellamy, wrapped in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Bellamy knew they should get up and get dressed so they could start making their way back but watching her there, asleep and breathtakingly serene, he found himself having to fight the urge to lay back down and go to sleep.

With a huff of breath Bellamy began shifting his arm so that Clarke wasn’t so curled up into him.

“Hey, Princess, time to get up.” He whispered into her hair.

“Hmm, five more minutes Bell.” She pulled their blanket up over her face and shifted even closer to him. She was not making this easy.

“Clarke, a storms coming I think. We better get back and get Lilly home, looks like it’s gonna be a big one.” Bellamy was admiring the sky. It hadn’t taken long for the clouds to roll over the hills and for the world to turn grey. The humidity was quickly becoming uncomfortable and Bellamy was keen to get home as fast as possible.

Suddenly, in the distance, the sky roared and the heavens opened. Heavy rainfall began and Clarke rolled onto her back eyes closed and groaned. “Oh come on? Really? A thunder storm on a day like this.” She sat up holding the blanket to her chest, the rain had already flattened her hair to her face and she turned to look at Bellamy.

“Is there ever a time you _don’t_ look good? Cos I’m yet to find one.”

“Oh shut up, Bellamy.” She swatted his arm and covered her face with her hands.

He laughed and sat up. The rain was really hammering down now and Bellamy was seriously starting to wonder whether they would be able to get to camp. “We really should go now, Princess.”

Clarke and Bellamy both began collecting their clothes and getting dressed. It wasn’t much use seen as almost all their clothes were wet through all ready but they tried their best, packed up their belongings and left the lake. They ran most of the way back, being careful not to fall on the wet mud and by the time they arrived back, the camp was the exact opposite of what it was earlier that day. People were rushing in between huts and cabins, trying to shield themselves from the downpour. Bellamy noticed people were blocking up their windows and making sure roofs were secure. It seemed that everyone had sussed that this storm wouldn’t be an hour or so long, it could very well take days to clear up they had no idea. The clouds were getting denser and the time in-between thunder was getting shorter so Clarke grabbed hold of Bellamy’s hand and they made their way up to the school.

“Ahh we were just wondering where you to had got to.” Jasper was stood in the door way to the school ushering kids to their parents.

“Mummy! Daddy!” Both Bellamy and Clarkes eyes lit up as Lilly came racing out of the school and launched herself into her Dads arms. Bellamy took out his jacket and used it to shield Lilly from the Rain. They thanked jasper and Maya and began making their way back to their hut.

As they rushed through the door they found no signs of leakage anywhere which was a relief to them both and as Lilly ran into her room to fetch her blanket, Bellamy and Clarke changed into some dry clothes. After they were all dry and warm again, Clarke curled up on their makeshift sofa and Lilly came and snuggled into Clarkes lap. Clarke began un-doing Lilly’s braids and as the braids became looser Clarke found herself laughing. Her daughter had inherited her hair which both Bellamy and Clarke were happy about but along with the golden blonde colour came the temperamental curls. Lilly’s hair had reacted to the rain, just like Clarkes had, and was now in tight ringlets. Clarke stroked the ringlets delicately not wanting to ruin them and she beamed at how beautiful their little girl was.

After Bellamy had finished securing all the windows, he joined them on the sofa, pulling his own blanket over himself, Clarke and Lilly, sandwiching her in-between them. She didn’t seem to mind and she snuggled her head closer into Clarkes chest, grabbing Clarkes thumb instinctively.

“So” Bellamy said, moving a ringlet out of Lilly’s face and tucking it behind her ear “tell us all about your first day at school. We want to hear everything.”

Lilly’s eyes lit up and she took a deep breath “Well first of all Maya took us into the plant room and we looked at all the flowers and smelt them and I even saw a Lily flower, like my name!”

“Wow” Clarke said “was it just like the one on your necklace?”

“Yeah and I showed Maya my necklace and she said it was the prettiest necklace she’d ever seen and I think it is the prettiest necklace I’ve ever seen as well.” She had a satisfied look on her face and Clarke chuckled at how charismatic Lilly was. “And then Uncle Jasper came through and we used the pencils to draw our favourite things. I drew the stars and the moon because they are my favourite things. Apart from you two of course.” She assured them and Bellamy quirked an eyebrow.

“And I should think so too, little miss.” Lilly giggled at that but stopped mid laugh and let out a long yawn. After she’d finished telling Bellamy and Clarke about her day, Lilly’s eyes began to droop and she nestled in to Clarke more. Bellamy and Clarke made eye contact and Bellamy scooped Lilly up into his arms. They took her into her room and laid her on her bed. Bellamy dug out the extra blanket they kept spare and tucked Lilly tightly in, remembering to place her Teddy right under her arm.

“Good night Lilly.” He spoke quietly as not to wake her and then Bellamy and Clarke left their sleeping daughter, dreaming away, in her room.

Bellamy began un-packing the rest of their supplies from the packs and Clarke stood in the front doorway, watching the rain. It was torrential now but the thunder and lightning had seemed to quieten down for the time being. Clarke caught herself smiling and as much as she tried, she couldn’t stop.

“What’re you thinking about, Princess?” Bellamy came up behind Clarke and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. She held his hands around her waist and sunk back into his arms.

“I was just thinking about how perfect today has been.” She sighed with contentment.

“Yeah, apart from the whole thunder storm thing, but the rest was pretty good.” She nudged his shoulder and laughed. Their voices were quiet so they didn’t wake Lilly and in a whisper Bellamy could hardly hear, Clarke said “I love you.”

Bellamy turned Clarke in his arms and cupped her face. “I love you too.” He brought his face down to hers and kissed her, slowly. She brought her hands up around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Hey, Love birds, get a room!”

Bellamy and Clarke looked across the camp to see Raven and Wick stood in the doorway of their hut laughing at their interruption of Bellamy and Clarke’s personal moment.

“Ah, shut up Wick!” Bellamy laughed back and both couples retreated back to the warmth of their huts, closing the door after them.

Bellamy and Clarke had had a long day and both were soon ready for bed. As Bellamy did a double check for any leaks, Clarke went into their bedroom and picked up Bellamy’s old T-shirt she’d recently been using as a nightshirt. She prepared the bed ready for them to get in and jumped into her side, nestling under their covers. Bellamy came through, got down to his shorts and jumped in next to her. He propped up his pillows and leant back, Clarke rested her head on his chest and pulled the covers up over them.

Clarke sighed “I’m due at the med bay for the early shift tomorrow so would you mind getting Lilly ready and up to school? I’ve timed it so that I can pick her up after.”

Bellamy closed his eyes, the day’s work catching up on him. “That’s fine, we could take Lilly round to O’s tomorrow night. You know how excited she’s been about the baby.”

“That’s a good idea Bell.” Clarke started to drift off to sleep. The hut fell quiet and it seemed everyone in Camp had retired to their cabins and gone to sleep as well. The rain hammered on the roof and the last thing Clarke felt before she fell asleep was Bellamy pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 

Clarke and Bellamy sat straight up at the noise of their door flying open. Bellamy jumped out of bed to see what it was but found Lilly stood in the doorway. She was clutching her Teddy bear and tears streamed down her face. Clarke got up and Bellamy rushed over to pick her up in his arms. She let out a sob and began crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. Bellamy jumped back into bed and nestled Lilly in between him and Clarke.

“Hey, hey, hey what’s wrong Lilly? Was it the thunder?” Bellamy spoke in a frantic tone and Lilly just stared up at him, her lip quivering and face wet with tears.

Clarke spoke in a soft tone and began drying Lilly’s face with her sleeve. “Did you have a bad dream baby?” she nodded and tears began to fall from her eyes again.

“Shh, it’s ok Lilly.” Bellamy was holding her tight in his arms. “Tell us what the dream was and Mummy and Daddy will make it go away ok?”

Lilly sniffled but began telling them. “There was a scary monster and it came into camp and all the flowers disappeared and then I was looking for you both but I couldn’t find you. The monster got me and then I woke up.” She sobbed, wiping her nose and pulling her teddy closer. With her free hand she reached out and clutched Clarkes thumb and Clarke enclosed her hand around her daughters.

“Ok, first of all, Mummy and Daddy will always be here with you, no matter what. We will never leave you on your own or abandon you ok?” Bellamy had shuffled Lilly up the bed so that Clarke could wipe away her tears and dry her face.

“And second of all” Clarke began “No monster will ever come find you. Camp is safe and guarded and no monster could ever get in to hurt you.”

Lilly reduced her crying to slight snivels and looked up into her parents faces.

“OK. I believe you. But could I stay in here tonight just in case?”

“Of course you can, but make sure Teddy doesn’t take up too much space huh?” Bellamy joked. Lilly giggled back and Bellamy gave a sigh of relief that she was smiling again.

Clarke laid Lilly down and stroked her hair out of her face.

“Go to sleep now Lilly, Mummy and Daddy will make sure your safe, always.” She kissed her forehead and laid her head down next to her. Bellamy kept Lilly in his arms as she curled up and drifted back to sleep. He reached out and clasped Clarke’s hand, squeezing it in a reassuring way. She reached over Lilly and stroked his face.

“Night Bellamy.”

“Night Princess.”

The thunder roared through camp, the rain was drowning all the plant life, but inside Bellamy and Clarke’s home, they both knew nothing could hurt them.


	5. Chapter 5

Their room was hot and as Clarke woke up she was immediately hit with how close the air was. _Guess the storms not over_ she thought. Clarke unwrapped herself from her covers and turned over. Next to her, fast asleep, was Bellamy and curled up in his arms was Lilly. Clarke reached over and stroked a piece of hair from Lilly’s face and sighed. Clarke wanted to stay in bed the entire day but she had a busy day at the infirmary and her mother would need her help. Clarke slowly began getting out of bed, remembering to tuck her cover back over Lilly. She silently made her way into their front room and began getting her stuff together. She tied her hair back in a braid and went to the door. The rainfall had slowed which was good but the storm clouds still loomed and the air was seriously humid. Just as she was about to leave the house Bellamy came from their room, shutting the door after him.

“Is it sunrise already?” he said coming towards Clarke and pulling her closer to him. His head was a mass of brown curls sticking out in every direction but it just made him look more attractive to Clarke.

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. “Just about, I didn’t want to wake you and Lilly so I just snuck out.”

“That’s alright but I can’t let you leave without giving you something first.” His mischievous smile began to grow on his face and Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“And what would that be?”

“This.” Bellamy bent down and kissed her passionately. Clarke melted into the kiss almost instantly and she almost forgot she had to be at work.

She pulled back unwillingly. “Bellamy, I have to be at work like now.”

“Just five minutes, Princess.” He said into her neck. He knew very well Clarke couldn’t say no to that.

Clarke tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his face back to hers. After what seemed like the fastest five minutes possible, Clarke untangled herself from Bellamy and headed out the door. As she made her way through camp she turned back to their home. Bellamy was standing in the doorway with a lopsided grin and puppy-dog eyes. Clarke gave him a wave and made her way up to the Med-bay.

When she arrived, there were already two patients in the beds and she was put to work straight away. Soon, Clarke had a line waiting outside and she sorted through everyone systematically and orderly. Clarke was good at her job and she loved helping people, but it was one of the most demanding jobs in camp and Clarke sometimes wished people would learn how to put their own bandages on. As the appointments became longer and the ailments for complicated, all Clarke could think about was how much she wanted to be at home with Bellamy and Lilly. Checking the appointment list, Clarkes sighed with relief, a few more patients and then it was Octavia’s turn and Clarke would be glad for a friendly face today.

* * *

 

“…and then what happened?” Bellamy called from the kitchen.

“Then the monkey and the bear made friends and had lunch in the woods.” Lilly called back from her room. She then emerged wearing odd socks and one braid. Bellamy shook his head and sat her down in front of him. He began attempting the two braids that Clarke had perfected but the humidity was playing havoc with Lilly’s curly hair and he soon gave up and tied it back with a piece of string.

“There.” He said, tying the string in a neat bow. “Perfect, as always.”

Lilly jumped up and pulled her necklace over her head. She turned to Bellamy and gave him a wide grin.

“Come on daddy! School time!” she jumped up and down, clearly excited for the day to come.

Bellamy grabbed his jacket and led Lilly out of the door. The ground was wet and muddy and they found themselves dodging the puddles. After Lilly tried to jump in one of the larger puddles, insisting she wouldn’t get wet, Bellamy lifted her onto his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they walked towards the school Bellamy made a show of jumping over the puddles and Lilly let out a string of giggles each time. The ground gradually got less muddy the higher up camp and Bellamy took the opportunity to ask Lilly something that had been on his mind recently.

“Hey, Lil.”

“What?” she asked back innocently.

Bellamy shifted her higher onto his back and she clasped her hands tighter so she wouldn’t fall down. “What do you think about me and mummy having a wedding?”

Bellamy could hear her take a little gasp and then squealed “I would love that! Mummy can wear a pretty dress and we can pick some flowers for her hair and she would love it and then we can get auntie O and auntie Raven and Uncle Wick and Uncle Lincoln and…”

“Yeah we can have everyone there.” He interrupted her, she could go on forever naming all her ‘aunties and uncles’.

“Like one big party?” she asked.

“Exactly.”

She jumped down from Bellamy’s back as the got near the school and she grabbed his hand whilst jumping over the puddles. “I like that idea very much.”

Maya was waiting at the door today and greeted Lilly with a hug. She then lead Lilly into the room and said there goodbyes to Bellamy. As he walked back through camp his mind was spinning with ideas for this wedding. Maybe he would take Clarke up to the lake one night and get someone to marry them there or perhaps he could plan the whole thing without her knowing and surprise her. He seemed to like the second idea better and made a mental note to start getting organised. Just as he was about to go home and get in his work clothes he heard a commotion from lower down in camp and as he craned his neck to see what was going on he spotted Miller running over to him.

“What happened? Is everyone ok?” he asked.

Miller was slightly out of breath “Nobody’s hurt but the smoke house caught fire and most of the food is gone. Were left with hardly anything. Maybe enough to feed half of camp but barely. What should we do?” He looked expectantly at Bellamy.

_Damn_. Bellamy thought. That was the last thing they needed.

“Right, get together the best hunters we have and we’ll have to take a quick trip and see what we can get.” He scratched the back of his neck. Hunting trips could go on for days before they found anything worth lugging back to camp but they’d have to hope they were lucky today. “If we set out now we should have a good amount of time to find something.”

Miller nodded and went off to find the rest of their hunting group. Bellamy guessed he’d have to put on hold the wedding plans for now.

* * *

 

“Clarke!” Octavia came through the door to the med-bay. She looked as beautiful as always and had her shiny brown hair neatly braided at the side. She was glowing as she held her stomach.

Clarke turned to greet her and pulled her into a tight hug. As she pulled back she looked down at Octavia’s bump.

“Wow, look at you with your neat little bump! I was massive when I had Lilly.” Clarke thought back to when she had been pregnant with Lilly and had over run her term by a good few weeks. She had felt like a planet and missed being able to see her toes but Bellamy had always insisted she looked as beautiful as ever.

Octavia laughed and took a seat on the bed. “I didn’t expect to have this much of a bump this fast I must say.”

“Well you look beautiful either way O.” Clarke said as she pulled out the tool which measured blood pressure. As she strapped it around Octavia’s arm and checked her. Octavia rubbed small circles on her stomach.

“Lincoln’s convinced it’s a girl. He’s even started thinking about names!” She sat up on the bed as Clarke finished off the rest of the tests.

“He’s pretty organised, O. We only decided on name when Lilly was in our arms right after she’d been born.”

“How is the little rascal? I can’t decide whether she gets more and more like you or my brother each day to be honest.”

“Oh she’s good. We had her first day of school yesterday which she loved and now that’s all she’ll talk about.” Clarke laughed thinking about how enthusiastic her daughter had been about learning new things. It was exactly how Clarke had been all those years ago on the ARK.

“You still wanting Lincoln and me to take her to the butterfly field tomorrow?”

Clarke had almost forgotten about Bellamy and Clarke’s conflicting schedules now and again. Bellamy was constantly busy having to oversee and manage the guard duties and general running of camp and Clarke was often rushed off her feet here at the med-bay so they’d come to rely on Abbey and Kane and most of their friends to mind Lilly.

“Oh yeah, if that’s not too much hassle for you. Being pregnant is the perfect excuse to put your feet up and not do anything, I’ll tell you that.”

Octavia laughed “Oh trust me, I’m reaping all the benefits of this whole pregnancy malarkey. Not that Lincoln minds waiting on me hand and foot.” She hopped down from the table and pulled on her jacket. As Clarke signed her notes off, Octavia headed for the door.

“Right, we’ll pick Lilly up tomorrow morning and you and my brother can have a bit of time together before you both have to be off running camp and saving the world.” She said it dramatically.

Clarke shook her head and laughed. “See you tomorrow O.” Just as Octavia turned to head out, Bellamy came through the door.

“Bell!” Octavia wrapped her brother in a hug and a grin spread across Bellamy’s face. He let go of Octavia and came over to Clarke, putting his arm around her.

“And how’s my little niece of nephew doing in there?”

Clarke made a display of flicking through her notes. “They’re doing fine actually. The baby’s progressing at a healthy rate and Mum here is doing just as good.”

Octavia flipped her hair and turned on her heel. “Well what can I say, I’m a natural. Right Lincoln will be wondering where I’ve got to, see you later!”

They said their goodbyes and Clarke looked up at Bellamy.

“What’re you doing here? I thought you had guard duty today?”

Bellamy’s smile faded and he sighed. “I did, but then there was a fire in the smoke house and all the food got burnt. Miller and I are taking some hunters out to see what we can get.”

“A fire? Was anyone hurt?” Clarke began checking Bellamy for injuries but he grabbed her hand assuring her he was ok.

“No casualties. I just came to let you know we’re heading out now and that we should hopefully be back before sundown but if were not, don’t worry we probably just got caught up in the forest.”

Clarke frowned. “Ok. But be careful, yeah?”

“I will Princess.” A small smile returned to his face and he leaned down to kiss her.

After their short kiss, Bellamy left the med-bay and went off to meet Miller.

The rest of the shift went pretty fast after that and soon Clarke was packing up her things having just sent off her last patient. She collected Lilly from school and they both headed home. The sky was getting darker and the familiar rumbling of thunder could be heard coming from the mountains in the distance. Clarke silently hoped Bellamy would be back before the weather took a turn for the worst but she knew he probably wouldn’t make it back before darkness fell. Clarke and Lilly resigned to their beds and the last thing on Clarke’s mind as she drifted off to sleep was Bellamy. _He’s just out hunting. He’ll be fine_. She thought. _He better be fine._ Clarke would be lost without Bellamy.

* * *

 

The weather was taking a turn for the worse and Bellamy swore under his breath. No way were they going to make it back to camp tonight. Their hunting party had spread out within shouting distance and Bellamy trudged through the grass. He could think of a million and one things he’s rather be doing right now but this was important. He had to protect camp and make sure everyone was taken care of.

Suddenly in the dense bushes around them Bellamy heard a sound. He whipped around and pointed his gun at the sound but he was just too late and saw a medium sized black shape lunging towards him. He felt a searing pain in his side and then hit the floor. He heard a gunshot sound and Miller shouting but as his eye lids began to feel heavier and the world tint to black, the only thing he could think about was Lilly and Clarke and how he had to get back to them. Bellamy let his body slump and the world turned dark.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly ended up climbing in to Clarke’s bed that night. The storm had started up again and rain was hammering on the roof of their hut. Clarke held Lilly close in her arms but she didn’t get much sleep either. She couldn’t stop worrying about Bellamy out in the woods. _He’ll be ok, He’s Bellamy Blake, and He’ll be fine_ she told herself. But she knew in her gut that something was wrong. He would’ve recognised the weather was getting worse and he would’ve brought the group back by now.

Clarke was just about to turn over when she heard a loud banging on the door. She shot up out of bed, waking Lilly up in the process.

“Mummy? Is it the monster?” she asked wide eyed.

Clarke scooped her up in her arms and moved towards their front door. “It’s ok it’s not the monster.”

As Clarke flung open the door, she found Miller wide eyed and frantic. He looked exhausted and Clarke realised, with dread, that he was covered in deep red blood.

“What is it?” Clarke asked desperately “Is it Bellamy is he alright?”

“He was attacked in the forest. The guys have taken him up to the med-bay but he’s in a pretty bad way. You need to come straight away.”

Clarke grabbed a jacket and wrapped it around Lilly. “Right lill, you’re gonna have a sleepover at auntie Raven’s ok? And then Mummy and Daddy will be back to get you in the morning.” Lilly nodded, tightening her hold on Clarke.

Clarke ran the short distance to Raven and Wick’s hut and both Lilly and Clarke started knocking on the door.

Raven came to the door straight away. “Who the hell- Clarke? What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Wick appeared behind her looked between Clarke and Lilly who were now soaked through from the rain.

“Bellamy was attacked in the woods, he’s in the infirmary but I have to go, can you look after li-’’

Raven was already reaching over for Lilly “No problem. Go to Bellamy.”

Clarke handed over Lilly and muttered a thank you to Raven and Wick. Then she was off, running through camp. The rain was heavy and Clarke could hardly see but all she could think about was Bellamy. Her Bellamy. He could be dying in there and she had to get to him.

As she rounded on the infirmary cabin, Miller was already there. “Clarke thank god! Your Mum’s already in there trying to stop the bleeding.”

Clarke flew through the door and stopped in her tracks as she saw Bellamy lying on the bed. Abbey was already trying to stop the bleeding but Bellamy was as pale as a ghost and sweating profusely. Clarke came over to the table and grabbed Bellamy’s hand, he was unresponsive.

“Bellamy! Bell?” Clarke could feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she beheld the sight in front of her. The man she loved, the only man she’ll ever loved, was laid on a metal table bleeding out. He would not die. She would not let it happen.

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes and composed herself. She went to the other side of the table with her mum and inspected the injury.

“It’s an animal bite.” She said. Her mother nodded. Clarke took over form her mother whilst she went to get a disinfectant, stemming the bleeding in his side. The bite was deep and the injury was messy but animal bites could be sorted out no problem, they just had to stop the bleeding.

After what seemed like an eternity of applying pressure to the wound, it slowed enough for Abbey and Clarke to wrap him in bandages and gauzes. Bellamy’s breathing steadied and his temperature began coming down. However, he was still unresponsive and he hadn’t yet opened his eyes. Abbey pulled a chair over for Clarke and she took a seat next to the bed. She rested her chin on Bellamy’s arm and she watched closely for any sign he was coming around.

The door to the med bay swung open, bringing in the wind and the cold which stormed outside. Octavia shot in and took in the sight of her brother laying on the bed. She came round to Clarke and pulled her up, grabbing her shoulders and looking into her face. Clarke released all the worry she’d been holding and began to sob. Octavia pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

“Hey, Clarke, it’s ok. He’s gonna be fine. Bellamy’s tough and he has the best doctor anyone could ask for.”

Clarke wiped her nose and turned to look at Bellamy. “I know. Just seeing him like this.” She stopped herself, stifling a cry “I just wouldn’t know how to live without him.”

“Shh. It’s ok.” Octavia pulled a chair over and took up a seat next to Clarke.

“How did you know what happened?” Clarke asked her. Suddenly aware it was the middle of the night.

“Miller came and got me just now. He said that one moment they were walking through the forest and then the next, this big ass black creature was ripping into Bell. He shot the thing and then lugged my brother back to camp.”

Clarke nodded. “Thank god for Miller.”

“I’d like to think I put up a fair fight with that thing.”

Both Octavia and Clarke whipped their head’s round to look at Bellamy. His eyes were open but they looked heavy and his hair was drenched in sweat, rain and mud.

“Bellamy!” Octavia jumped up and went round the other side of the bed to get a wet cloth to place on Bellamy’s head.

Bellamy looked at Clarke, who was trying not to cry again. “How you doing, Princess.”

Clarke let out a laugh, more from relief than anything. “How am I doing? You just battle a ferocious beast and you want to know how I’m doing?” she raised an eyebrow at him.

He went to turn over so he could see her better but Bellamy was struck with an excruciating pain which shot through his entire body. Clarke was by his side immediately and was stroking his face.

“You won’t want to move for good few hours yet. I’m afraid I’m placing you on bed-rest.”

“Could you just place me on the bed and we can forget the whole rest thing.” He had a hint of a smirk but Clarke new he’d be feeling a lot of pain simply each time he breathed.

“Ew guys, I’m still here.” Octavia called from the water bowl where she was soaking some cloths to place on Bellamy’s head.

Bellamy let out a breathy laugh and closed his eyes. He grabbed Clarke’s hand and she squeezed it tight and brought her face to his. “Don’t you ever do this to me again, Ok?” and with that she kissed him, hard. It was a kiss to both explain to him how much she loved him and how much she needed him.

Lincoln eventually came by to take Octavia home. As much as she hated to admit it, the pregnancy made her extremely tired and she would probably be better going back to bed. Clarke fell asleep in her chair and both Clarke and Bellamy spent the night asleep, hand in hand.

* * *

 

Morning came round and it looked as though the storm was easing up. As Clarke stood in the doorway of the infirmary looking out on to camp, she felt peaceful. Bellamy hadn’t worsened through the night and his temperature had returned to normal which was a good sign. The rain had stopped and the air didn’t seem as humid anymore, maybe they were through the worse of it.

Her mum emerged from her hut which was conveniently situated next to the med-bay.

“Clarke, honey, have you been awake all night?” she cupped Clarkes face in her hands and began checking how tired Clarke’s eyes were.

“I’m fine. Bellamy actually looks to be getting better already so we should be able to move him back home sometime today.”

Abbey look relived. “Oh good. Well I can get Kane to come give you a hand if you like?”

“There won’t be any need for that, I can walk by myself.” Clarke heard Bellamy shout from behind her. Without even turning around, Clarke called back to him “Shh, you. You’re on bed rest which means you do anything I say got it?”

She heard him laugh and then mutter “As bossy as always, Princess.”

Abbey rolled her eyes and went in to check on Bellamy’s injuries.

“Hey, Bell?” Clarke asked him “Do you mind if I pop down and check on Lilly? I won’t be long, just to check on her and then we can look at getting you home.” he grabbed her hand and pulled her over.

“Tell her I’m ok and I want to hear all about what she did at school yesterday when I see her.” Clarke nodded and made her way out of the door. The weather was warm out and the sun was fighting through the cloud, but the air didn’t feel as close and the mugginess from the last few days had seemed to pass.

Clarke reached Raven and Wick’s house and knocked on the door. Raven pulled the door open and took Clarke into a big hug.

“Is everything ok, Clarke? How’s Bellamy?” Clarke could see Wick sat of their sofa with Charlie and Lilly asleep next to him.

“He’s fine, at least he will be. An animal attacked him and he lost a lot of blood but he’s stable and safe now.”

“That’s good to know.” Wick said as he slowly tried to get up from the sofa, but with the movement, both Charlie and Lilly woke up. Lilly rubbed her tired eyes and yawned but then she caught sight of Clarke and came running over, launching herself into Clarke’s arms.

“Is daddy ok?” She asked whilst twiddling a piece of Clarke’s hair.

“He’s fine. He says he wants to hear all about school yesterday.” Clarke gave a small smile.

“Can we go get him now?” She looked up at Clarke, questioning her. There was no denying Lilly was a Daddy’s girl, just like Clarke had been.

“Yeah, you know what? Let’s go get daddy home.”

Clarke said thanks to Raven and Wick and then set off to the med-bay, Lilly skipping along in front of her. When they arrived at the infirmary, Bellamy was sat up in the bed with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

“Daddy!” Lilly called and climbed up onto the bed next to him. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, she was being very delicate trying not to hurt him.

“Hey sweetie, did you have a nice time at Auntie Raven’s? Sorry you had to go in the middle of the night.”

“Oh it’s ok Daddy. Uncle Wick taught me and Charlie how to make a catapult out of sticks which was fun.”

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged glances and raised their eyebrows, at least they had that to look forward to that.

Abbey came into the room and beamed when she saw her grandchild.

“Grandma!” she launched herself into Abbey’s arms. “Where’s Grandpa Kane?”

“Grandpa Kane’s at work today.”

“I have a neat trick to show him with some sticks.”

Abbey laughed “Well I’ll let him know and I’m sure he’ll be so excited for you to tell him!”

As abbey took Lilly into the next room to look at the equipment. Bellamy turned his gaze on Clarke. He still ached immensely from the wound but he could tell that he would heal pretty quickly. Clarke walked over to the bed so she was standing in-between Bellamy’s legs. He stroked the hair out of her eyes and kissed her. It was slow and sweet but it was his way of saying thank you. Showing how much he appreciated her in every way.

“I love you, Princess” he planted kisses down her neck and she tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes. Then she stopped. They can’t do this here. Clarke’s eyes shot open and she chastised Bellamy for teasing her but he just let out a hearty laugh. He went to move off the bed but Clarke had to jump under his arm in order to support him.

“Well that stung like a bitch.”

“Here I’ll support you. Lilly!” Clarke called. “We’re going home now, come on.”

Lilly came running through and began skipping ahead of them. The walk back to their hut was slow but Clarke was patient and supported Bellamy despite his protests. When they arrived back, Clarke led Bellamy to their room and made sure he was comfy in bed. Lilly then came and joined them, being careful not to hurt Bellamy and Clarke settled in next to them. All three had had a long night and soon it wasn’t long until both Bellamy and Lilly were snoring away. Clarke let herself drift off to sleep knowing that her perfect family, was safe. They were always safe as long as they had each other.

 


	7. Chapter 7

In the week that followed Bellamy’s accident, camp began to recover from the damaging storm they had withstood. Cabins were patched up and cleared of any damage, the food store was slowly beginning to bulk up and morale in camp rose along with the temperature. In no time, camp was thriving again and the inhabitants left the stress of the storm in the past. Everyone was happy again and as Jasper and Maya opened the school back up, camp began to work like the well-oiled machine it was. _Almost_ everyone was happy.

“I’m pretty sure I can go for one shift at least!” Bellamy stood in the doorway looking on as Miller gave people jobs to do around camp.

Clarke laughed from where she was packing her work bag in the kitchen. “This is the last time I’m telling you. You still need time to heal so that means no work shifts. Camp is fine ok, just rest!”

She came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. Bellamy swung his arm around Clarke so she could see out onto camp.

“And you’re sure nobody needs me?” Bellamy hated just sitting around but he must admit, his injury was taking a while to heal.

Clarke sighed and went to go out the door, standing in front of Bellamy. His eyes dropped to hers as she gave him a small smile.

“I do. I need you to get better no matter how long it takes. Lilly has gone to school and I’m at the Med-bay all day which means you have a relaxing day to yourself. Find something relaxing to do, if you even know how.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows in protest but just as he was about to argue back, Clarke kissed him. When the broke away, Clarke set of for work and Bellamy was hit with the perfect idea for what to do today.

He was going to plan a wedding.

* * *

 

As he steadily made his way through the forest, being careful not to overexert himself, he couldn’t help admiring his sister’s taste in location. Octavia and Lincoln had decided to live outside of camp, distant enough so they had their own privacy but close enough so they could visit camp anytime they wanted. The particular spot they had chosen to build their cabin was breathtakingly beautiful. The trees were dense but sunlight fought through, drenching the clearing in delicate rays of sunlight. The cabin itself was a similar size to the one he and Clarke had but Octavia and Lincoln had added extra parts which gave the feeling of an entire camp rolled into one single cabin.

As he grew clearer he could see Octavia outside arranging a collection of Lillie’s in a small wicker basket.

“Hey O!”

As she turned around, her face changed from excited to stubborn. Bellamy knew straight away what she was going to say.

“Look before you say it I was being careful and I-“

“-You could have fallen and opened up your stitches or worse-!”

“But I didn’t O so nothing to worry about right?”

Her face resolved as she couldn’t fight with him anymore. Octavia shook her head and pulled her brother into a hug, leading him inside she set the basket down and took a seat. Bellamy was struck with how fast her baby bump was growing and by the looks of it, as Octavia swung her legs up on a seat and shuffled around to get comfy, so was she.

“Lincoln and I were planning on coming down to camp to check on you anyway. I was gathering the flowers for Lilly.”

“Well I saved you a trip didn’t I, plus I’m fine so no need to check up on me.” He smiled at her although as she narrowed her eyes, he knew she needed more convincing.

Octavia continued to fidget in her seat before finally giving in and standing up, walking around the room.

“Nobody told me pregnancy would be this uncomfortable, Bell!”

He stood up to join her and began preparing drinks for the both of them.

“Clarke was the same, O. first comes the uncomfortable-ness and then the sleepless nights and then the mood swings.” Bellamy stopped at that and shuddered, thinking back to the now legendary mood swings Clarke had gone through.

Octavia’s eyes widened as the two of them reminisced to those memories.

“Don’t remind me Bell.” She laughed. “Anyway, what brings you up here this early?”

Bellamy took a deep breath. “Well actually, I need your help in keeping a secret.”

Octavia’s head spun around. “Oh thank god, I need the exact same thing from you.”

“Oh, well you go first then O.” he said taken aback, he hadn’t expected Octavia to have a secret of her own.

Octavia took a seat next to him. “Right well, yesterday I was down in camp having a check-up as I was feeling super ill and tired-”

“Wait you were ill? Why didn’t you come get me?” Bellamy jumped in.

Octavia shook her head at him “No, No. I’m fine honestly. Anyway, Abbey was doing some checks and blah blah blah. And then she had this like heart monitor thing and her face started to screw up and I panicked.”

“Oh my god O, is everything ok with the baby?”

“Well that’s the thing, Abbey said she couldn’t hear a heartbeat clearly because there were two! Not including mine!”

Both Octavia and Bellamy stared at each other with wide eyes. It took Bellamy a few seconds to register what his sister was saying but as soon as he clicked-

“Wait. TWINS?”

Octavia nodded frantically. “Twins, Bellamy! Two babies! Two!”

Bellamy hugged his sister tightly as they both began laughing at the situation.

“You’re gonna have two babies at once!” Bellamy beamed, but then his smile dropped and a look of fear crept into his eyes. “I’m going to have 2 nieces or nephews. That like doubles the amount of Uncle Responsibilities!”

Octavia shook her head and laughed. “Right what’s your news?” Octavia’s eyes were wide with anticipation.

Bellamy shook off the shock of the twin-news and set about telling Octavia his plan.

“I want to marry Clarke.”

“Yeah we know you do Bell, you’re engaged to her.”

“No like I want to marry her as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow, at the meteor shower.”

Octavia jumped up and a wide grin spread across her face. “Oh my god, Bell! I’m so happy you’re finally getting off your ass and marrying the girl, but seriously you left it a tad late to plan.”

Octavia was digging through some boxes when she emerged with one of Lincoln’s paper books and a pencil. As Bellamy began listing what he wanted and how he was going to go about it, Octavia wrote it all down, adding in some of her own suggestions along the way. Once they had created an agreeable list, Octavia had a thought.

“Err, Bell?” her eyebrows were knitted in confusion and then realisation hit. “A dress for Clarke! That’s what we forgot, how did I forget that.”

Bellamy began panicking at the thought of everything not being perfect for Clarke. “Crap no, Octavia what do I do? What would she want?”

Octavia got up from her chair and went into the cabins storage room. “I’m pretty sure I’ve been saving some fabric which would be perfect for her, I can make a simple dress up in no time but it means you’ll have to sort out the rest of the list on your own.”

Bellamy nodded and began collecting his jacket. “Thanks O, you’re a life saver. So the plan is in motion, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as she set about making Clarke wedding dress.

* * *

 

Bellamy’s first stop was Raven and Wick’s.

As he knocked on the door, he could already hear the familiar sound of chaos coming from inside. The door swung open and Raven was stood in the doorway with, was that grass in her hair?

“Bellamy!” she said “How’re you feeling?”

“Better thanks.” Bellamy was distracted by the scene happening behind Raven in which Charlie was launching mud clumps across the room at his dad.

Raven turned round to see what Bellamy was looking at and laughed, moving out the door. “I did tell Wick that teaching Charlie how to use a catapult would be a bad idea but no, he has to be the cool dad.” She began picking bits of mud and grass out of her hair. “So anyway what can I help with?”

Bellamy took a deep breath and relayed his plans to Raven. She nodded along and Bellamy could see in her eyes that her strategic thinking and help would ensure that everything went smoothly.

“I got you Bellamy.” Then a loud bang came from inside their cabin. Silence fell but it was shortly followed by the sound of both Charlie and Wick laughing hysterically. Raven pinched the bridge of her nose and flew the door open. “That better not have been what I thought it was you little-” the rest of the sentence was cut off when the door shut and Bellamy began making his round camp, letting everyone know his plan.

By the end of the day, Bellamy was back at home laid on the sofa. The day had been productive but maybe he had over-exerted himself slightly. Jasper and Maya had dropped Lilly off from school and Bellamy had filled the little girl in on what was going to happen tomorrow. She had squealed with excitement when Bellamy had told her but promised to keep the secret.

Lilly was dancing around on the sofa singing “Mummy and daddy are getting married! Mummy and Daddy are getting married! Mummy and Daddy are getting-”

“What’s Mummy and Daddy getting?”

Bellamy jumped up from his seat as Lilly smacked her hand across her face. Clarke was walking through the doorway.

“Erm, Mummy and Daddy are getting, were getting- a good night’s sleep!” Bellamy stumbled over his words hoping that Clarke didn’t suspect anything.

“A good night’s sleep?” her eyebrows were raised.

Both Bellamy and Lilly began nodding in time and Lilly jumped in, helping her dad out.

“I’ve decided that if a monster comes then I’ll fight it so I can sleep in my own bed now.”

Bellamy took Clarkes bag from her and Clarke scooped Lilly up off the chair she was standing on.

“That’s brilliant sweetie, now go get ready for bed. It’s late and we have a long day tomorrow.”

Bellamy coughed and turned on Clarke. “We do?” he asked. _Crap. Had he forgotten something?_

Clarke narrowed her eyes, obviously confused by Bellamy’s shifty behaviour. “Yeah, it’s the meteor shower tomorrow, we’re off to the hill remember?”

Bellamy’s stomach dropped with relief knowing Clarke was still in the dark regarding their wedding.

“Of course. How could I forget?”

Clarke seemed satisfied with this and walked towards Bellamy. All sense of worry and anxiety about tomorrow left Bellamy’s body as he beheld the gorgeous woman that stood in front of him. Her curly blonde hair had fallen out of its neat braid and the soft waves framed her beautiful face. Bellamy moved a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. With this, Clarke rested her head on his chest. They stayed there for some time Clarke listening to Bellamy’s steady breathing and Bellamy watching the stress of a work day leave Clarke’s mind.

After they had tucked Lilly into bed and gotten themselves into bed, it wasn’t long before they both drifted off. However, Bellamy couldn’t sleep for too long as he had to be out early in the morning.

This wedding was going to happen, and it was going to be perfect.

 

 


	8. chapter 8

**_So here is the last chapter to this story. thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed it, I couldn't have asked for a better reception for my first ever fanfiction. hope you've all enjoyed. please leave a review and let me know what you thought. :)_ **

* * *

The sunlight was streaming in through the open window and Clarke began to stir, covering her face with the sheets. As she shuffled across the bed she was struck with the sudden realisation that Bellamy was gone. Clarke sat up and surveyed their room. He wouldn't normally leave on a morning without saying goodbye and he wasn't even supposed to be at work today. She listened for any sign of Bellamy or Lilly within the house but she was met with silence. Confused, Clarke got up and threw on her clothes, making her way to the front room.

"Bell?" _nothing._

Just as Clarke was about to go into Lilly's room, something caught her sight. A note was folded up on the table and on the front written in tidy block letters was her name. Clarke picked up the note and began reading.

_Clarke,_

_If you're reading this (which I hope you are) then you'll have guessed that Lilly and I aren't at home. There is a good reason for this._

_I have loved you since the first time we met and there's nobody I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. So, I have decided I no longer want to be engaged to you. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife. Later on today, with a little help from our friends, we're getting married. Don't be late._

_I'll see you soon, Bellamy._

Clarke released the breath she'd be holding. A grin began to spread across her face and her heart rate sped up. She was getting married today and she had no idea where, when or how. She began smoothing down her hair, aware of the fact she needed to be presentable if she was to be a bride today. _Right come on Clarke pull yourself together._ She looked at the note again, turning it over when she found a small note at the bottom of it.

_P.S head to your Mother's house._

Clarke wasted no time in collecting a bag and making her way through camp. Hardly anybody was around but it was filled with a peaceful silence which held the promise of a good day.

When Clarke made it to Abbey's she threw open the front door.

"SURPRISE!" Clarke stopped in her tracks as she was hit with the noise of her friends. Clarke took in the faces of everyone and began laughing. Next thing she knew, people were hugging her and everyone was crowding around. When she looked up her Mother was holding her shoulders and smiling.

"You're getting married today Clarke." Both women beamed at each other.

Clarke let out a shaky breath. "I know, but how-How did he do this?" she half laughed. She'd been awake for less than 20 minutes and already the day was hectic.

She looked around the room at who had come to help her. Harper was sat on the sofa whilst Raven was stood next to Abbey, beaming with happiness.

"Because he loves you Clarke." Clarke turned to see Octavia standing in the doorway. She delicately handed a bag over and Raven placed it down as if it were a bomb.

"Octavia, did you help him with this?" Clarke took hold of her soon-to-be sister in law's hands.

"You really think Bellamy could pull this off on his own?" she laughed "Bellamy came to us with his ideas and we helped make it work."

Raven and Octavia linked in to Clarke's arms and led her onto the chair in the middle of the room.

Raven stood in front of her "We, Clarke, are your bridal party."

"And we're getting you ready for this wedding."

Just as everyone stood up and sprang into action, Clarke heard a familiar giggle. Just then Lilly appeared from the next room, dragging Maya behind her. Once the little girl had spotted her mum she came running over and launched herself onto Clarke's lap.

"Hey you! Did you know about all this?"

She nodded and a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Daddy told me last night and then Grandma picked me up this morning."

"Well, then. Let's get ready for a wedding." Lilly squealed at this and hopped of her lap dancing around the room.

An hour passed and the girls started to get dressed. Everyone had smart and wedding appropriate clothes left over from Abbey and Kane's wedding and Maya and Harper had collected flowers from the forest and began making them into flower crowns. Raven's dress was grey with a delicate rope trip and came to just above her knee, she teamed it with the small flower crowns which had been made for Clarke's bridesmaids: Octavia and Raven. Octavia was dressed in a matching flower crown which complimented to long, flowing blue maxi dress she was wearing to accommodate for her ever growing baby bump. After everyone was dressed, Abbey set about dressing Lilly in the simple cream flower girls dress which was tied around the waist with a crisp ribbon. Around her neck hung the Lily necklace which Finn had made, glistening in its delicate nature.

"You all look so beautiful." Clarke beamed. She was glad she could share this special day with her loved ones.

"Of course we do." Raven said which earned a cheer from the ladies in the room.

"And now" Octavia said as she brought Clarke back to the chair "It's time we got you ready."

Clarke's smile dropped as she realised something. "I'm not sure I have an appropriate dress for a bride."

Octavia smiled and went to the bag she had brought in. She lifted out a piece of delicate white material and began unfolding it.

"This," she said proudly "Is your wedding dress."

Clarke gasped as she took in the dress. It was made out of thin, white cotton which was light and flowed beautifully. It was long and neatly gathered at the waist, resulting in the skirt going out a little bit and moving more. The same fabric had be braided together to create a trim around the v-neckline and Clarke could help but marvel at its simple beauty.

"Octavia its beaut-" Clarke stopped. _Do not cry Clarke Griffin._ She took a deep breath and composed herself. "It's beautiful Octavia. Thank you." The two women hugged but Raven cut in with a small cough.

"We're actually not finished with the presents." Everyone laughed.

"What more could you possibly give me?"

Raven held out her hand. In her palm were two silver rings. It wasn't until Clarke picked one up that she really saw what they were. Clarke's breath caught in her throat at the intricate detailing. Tiny silver wires had been woven around each other to create a delicate and beautiful silver wedding ring.

"Did you make these Raven?" Clarke asked, amazed at her friends skills.

Raven nodded "Finn used to teach me how to work metal so I thought it's the least I could do." The two girls shared a knowing smile. The bond they shared over Finn would never be forgotten.

"Right" Abbey cut in "We better start getting you ready if you're gonna make it."

"Yes, we definitely cannot be late!" Octavia nodded. "Imagine the panic attack Bell will have."

Clarke sat in the chair whilst Octavia set to work on her hair. They combed out her curls so they became neat and fluffy and the hair around her face was braided and tied at the back of her head. Octavia weaved small flowers in amongst Clarke's hair and placed a delicate lily near Clarke's ear.

Clarke knew Octavia had done a good job when Abbey began to cry. Lilly was at with her grandmother and began wiping the tears from her face.

"Why are you crying grandma?" Lilly asked innocently. "Is it because Mummy looks like a princess?"

Abbey nodded and composed herself. "My baby is all grown up."

"Stop Mother!" Clarke said through a half-sob-half-laugh. "You'll set us all off!"

Finally it was time for Clarke to get into her dress. As she fastened it up and smoothed the skirt down, she couldn't help but wipe away a tear. She turned around and was met with a room full of _Ahhh's_ and _Ooohh's_.

"Right." Clarke said as she tipped her chin up. "Let's get this wedding started."

* * *

Bellamy stood at the window in Octavia and Lincoln's cabin.

"Do not worry Bellamy." Lincoln told him calmly. He was the exact opposite of Bellamy, who was currently a ball of nerves.

Bellamy ran his fingers through his freshly combed hair. "What is she never got the note? What if she decided she'd rather not marry me today, huh?"

"You and I both know she wouldn't do that. We also both know Octavia wouldn't let her."

They both laughed at that. Bellamy was worrying about nothing. It was all going to be fine and in a few hours, Clarke would be his wife.

Just then, the front door flew open and Monty and Jasper came in and joined Miller, Murphy, Wick and Charlie around the table.

"Look what we bought" Monty said as he started passing around drinking bottles.

"Monty? Is this your moonshine?!" Bellamy asked trying to pry the bottle away from Wick's hands who in turn was trying to get it out of reach from his son.

"Relax, Bellamy. We made it super weak." Jasper said "It's to take the edge off, so you're not overly nervous and end up messing up or something."

"Oh, right ok." He released his hold on the canteen.

Murphy downed the contents of his canteen in one and looked up at the room "What?" Murphy looked at them incredulously "Was I meant to wait for a toast or something?"

Lincoln stood up. "I would like to toast this to Bellamy. Good luck in married life."

"Shouldn't we toast to Clarke for being able to put up with him all these years?" Murphy said which earned a loud cheer and a collective "To Clarke!"

Bellamy shook his head and returned to his spot at the window. The sun was out in all its glory today and Bellamy couldn't help thinking that this day couldn't get any more perfect, as long as, you know, Clarke made it down the aisle.

"I think we should get going now." Kane popped through the doorway announcing to the room. They all got up and made their way out the door.

Bellamy had chosen to marry Clarke at the top of the hill near camp. It overlooked the lake and was lined with different flowers and trees, making it an idyllic spot to get married in. As they were walking up to the hill, Miller jogged up to Bellamy and they hung back slightly from the group.

"You doing alright?" He asked Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded "Yeah, just nervous. Hey, I never did thank you properly for saving my life that night. If you hadn't had dragged my ass back to camp I might not have made it." Bellamy clapped his hand on Miller's back.

"Don't mention it man. I'm just glad you asked me to be your best man."

"Well you're my best friend."

They came to the top of the hill all conversation stopped when the guys saw what Bellamy had been working on earlier.

At the top of the hill was an arch way made of tightly woven twigs and leaves, laced with flowers. It framed the landscape around it and the sun shone down on the spot. Most of camp had turned out for the wedding and everyone took their seats, facing the archway. Miller took his place beside Bellamy and Bellamy tried will all his might to stand still.

After what seemed like an eternity, the crowd began to murmur and Bellamy turned to Miller.

"Is it her? Is Clarke here?" Bellamy asked, he didn't even try to mask the nerves in his voice.

Miller nodded. "See for yourself."

Bellamy took a deep breath and prepared to watch the girl of his dreams walk down the aisle.

* * *

Clarke couldn't even form a logical sentence when they reached the foot of the hill. She could see the crowd neatly sat on either side and at the top of the aisle, an archway spotlighted by the sun. Harper and Maya took their seats near the front leaving Abbey, Octavia, Raven and Lilly with Clarke.

"Are we really doing this? Do I look ok?" Clarke was frantically smoothing down her skirt and securing her hair.

"You look beautiful Clarke, trust us. Now get down that aisle and marry my damn brother."

Abbey stroked Clarke's hair back, relaxing her. Clarke began to nod and a beaming smile formed across her face.

"Let's do this."

They all nodded, Raven crouched down to Lilly's height and handed the little girl a wicker basket full of flower petals.

"Right, Lilly just like we practised."

Lilly hugged Clarke's legs and set off down the aisle, skipping and throwing the petals in the air. This earned the crowd's attention and people began turning round. She was shortly followed by Raven and Octavia, bouquets in hand as they made their way down to join their men.

Abbey turned to Clarke "That's our cue." And they both began making their way down the aisle, slowly.

"You know Clarke, your father would be so proud of you."

Clarke turned to look at her mother and gulped. She wished her dad had been able to see her get married, but she knew he'd be watching over her somewhere.

Clarke's breath caught as she saw Bellamy. He was in a crisp white dress shirt and a lily was neatly placed in his pocket. His eyes lit up when he saw her and his mouth gaped open. Clarke felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she bit her lip. She was marrying the love of her life, her best friend.

As she reached the archway and took her spot next to Bellamy, she began to smile.

"Hey." Bellamy said.

Clarke laughed at the way he stared at her, as if he was hypnotised by her or something. "Hi Bell."

His eyes began to water and he lifted his chin up. Clarke grabbed hold of his hands and they laced their fingers together.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the wedding began. The sun shone down on them both as they said their vows and swapped the rings that Raven had made. Once they had kissed and been announced as man and wife the crowd erupted in applause and Bellamy pulled Clarke closer to him.

"May I now kiss the bride?" he said, as his mischievous grin crept onto his face.

"You may." Bellamy pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

Time seemed to stand still at that moment. They could hear the cheers from their friends and they could feel the sun shining down on them but in that moment, all that mattered was Bellamy and Clarke and the life they had made for each other. It couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

_**The end.** _


End file.
